Earth and Empathy
by Killer Moth
Summary: Giovanni revisits both an old stomping ground and a former subordinate. Whether he can start something new with his life is another story. Based on Pokemon Adventures Manga. Currently on hiatus.


Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon.  
  
Author's Note:This has been in my head for a while. When I finally read the Pokemon Adventures paperback "Saffron City Siege" there was a piece of dialogue which really surprised me. The scene where Sabrina summoned and combined all three Legendary Birds into one. She was confronting Ash/Red and Gary/Blue and said they would have grown up to be "Two very handsome men. Even as charismatic as Giovanni,perhaps?" I did a double take when I read that. So I decided to what the hell do something expanding that.  
  
Three big items:  
  
One)This takes place a year after the events of Lance and the Elite Four(When Viz canceled it). I know the series is still going on in Japan and they're in Hoenn now. But until they're translated(which is never at this rate)my official knowledge ends when Viz ended it. I'll put in bits and pieces but no promises.  
  
Two)For our purposes I'll be using their anime pasts since the manga doesn't expand on them at all.  
  
Three)If Sabrina is OOC I apologize. From what little I saw,Sabrina didn't have a proper range but Giovanni,I can more or less get down pact.  
  
Let's get started.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm back."  
  
Giovanni said this to no one as his Nidoking with Giovanni on its back finished climbing the mountain overlooming Saffron City. He got off and overlooked the city. It was the first time he saw or returned to the city in three years. He saw all the buildings,glittering in their apparent affluence. He then looked at the center of the city where the Silph building once stood.  
  
The symbol of his defeat. No,he corrected himself.  
  
The symbol of Team Rocket's defeat.  
  
It was nearly three years ago to the day when he lost it all:The three Legendary Birds in his possession,The Badge amplifer,most of the Kanto Gym Leaders under his payroll. His mother would have been so proud of him. And then he lost it all.  
  
To three prepubescent punks. Three children.  
  
Although he hated them all,he did have a begrudging respect for Red. The child played with honor,intelligence,and an another quality Giovanni couldn't pick up. Empathy? He would not know. Empathy wasn't one of Giovanni's strong points,he couldn't have it if he was going to the leader of an organization that uses Pokemon(and people)to their own ends. His mother drilled that into him.  
  
'Perhaps that's how he bested me.' Giovanni mused. He thought Red defeated him using the insulated gloves. The gloves that protected him from the electrical feedback while his Pikachu was charging in its Pokeball as he held it. As he released it,it was fully ready to go and he watched as Pikachu gave off a powerful Thunderbolt to him and his Nidoqueen which he could have blocked if he was one second sooner.  
  
One second.  
  
Giovanni grimanced at the memory. The showdown at his Gym was one battle he'll never forget as long as he lived. Giovanni learned something that day. Perhaps that's why he thawed Red out on Mt. Moon two years later. Giovanni wasn't sure why he did that. Perhaps it had something to do with honor. He never really knew honor before Red entered his life but then Team Rocket never did strive for anything honorable in its many endeavors. That wasn't its point. His mother said it was supposed to help improve the human condition via its research of these newfound mystical creatures called Pokemon. But she knew the law would only go so far in research but not far enough. Not nearly enough to truly help the world. To achieve this,people would have to go above the law,above manmade moral restrictions,in order to do good for the natural world order and all who dwell within it. The ends justifing the means. That Team Rocket would bring a new golden age for humanity. Global domination was just a bonus. But now it was not to be.  
  
All because of one second,one boy.  
  
And worse,he saved the boy that ruined everything for him.  
  
But it had to be. Lance was getting quite dangerous in his mania to 'purify' the world of humans so that Pokemon can truly live. For someone who believes that humans should be the rulers and Pokemon as the servants,this could not be done. Giovanni knew Red could easily to do the job and dispatch him. But he didn't count on was Red's protege Yellow,the grandson of Oak,the thief Green,not to mention his own subordinates. High ranking agents of Team Rocket,the self called saviors of the world enlisting the aid of children.  
  
How ignominious.  
  
That on top of Koga's desertion made Giovanni quite angry. Giovanni made a mental note that once he completed his training and return to Team Rocket,he'd hunt down the renegade ninja. Nobody,but nobody abandons Team Rocket or him.  
  
'Now on to more important matters.' Giovanni couldn't see wasting the mental energy on the ninja,when said mental energy can be used to train,to scheme. He was in Saffron. The domain of Sabrina. The reclusive psychic of both the Gym Leaders and Team Rocket. Sabrina was something of a mystery:both to the world and to him. He knew why Surge and Koga agreed to join the Rockets,for the pursuit of real power. But Sabrina there was something...else,something deeper. He wished he spent more time with her but with the Mewtwo project,construction of the Badge Amplifer,acquisition of the Legendary Birds,Blaine's betrayal,and...Red. He simply didn't have the time.  
  
'Now I wish I did.'  
  
Sabrina he noticed had much depth to her,based on the little conversations he's had with her. She has far more depth than say Surge and Koga who acted two-dimensional in his opinion. Another thing he noticed was she always wore a white Team Rocket uniform with matching insignia. Surge never did that and Koga did at first but then stopped. As if he was ashamed. Why,Giovanni will never know. He made his choice,so why shouldn't he tell the world?  
  
'It no longer makes a difference. He's made his choice and I've made mine.'  
  
Giovanni decided not to give the traitorous ninja anymore thought and focused on the subject at hand. He was at Saffron. He didn't mean to go Saffron,he often just drifted from town to town. Training as much as he could and left. Preferably without a trace. Giovanni always tried to keep a mystery about himself and his appearance. He couldn't afford to expose his double life:the Viridian Gym Leader and the Boss of Team Rocket. He needed both roles to live and if he lost them either one or both he didn't know what to do. He was always the Gym Leader or the 'Boss'. He was never allowed to be just Giovanni. He didn't know who was to blame:his mother,Team Rocket,or himself?  
  
'Maybe all of the above.'  
  
As much as he wanted to psychoanalyze himself,there was a rumbling sound coming from his lower torso. He hasn't eaten in six hours and besides it's easier to think on a full stomach. One of his mother's servants told him that as a child,while he was solving a particularly difficult math problem.  
  
Giovanni climbed on Nidoking and said "Climb down."  
  
The Nidoking did as it was told as it climbed down the mountain Giovanni was once again in thought.  
  
'I have to find a hotel first and foremost then food.' Giovanni usually scouted the place out before he entered it. Mostly for hotels and moderate priced restaurants. He always called ahead for a reservation and when he got there he always left the money with a note telling them to leave the key at a selected place and he'll retrieve it. They know his presence because of the "Do not disturb" sign he leaves on the doorknob. He never asks for housekeeping,because he usually cleans up all traces of his presence when he leaves. He resents it deeply but he knows it is a necessity. His stomach growled again.  
  
'I suppose I can eat first.' he mentally grumbled.  
  
Nidoking climbed down and Giovanni said this before he recalled it.  
  
"Excellent work. Now return."  
  
Giovanni usually didn't give such high praise to his Pokemon but they have been working hard lately and he wanted to reward his Nidoking since it has improved most significantly compared to all his others. He then entered one of the city's checkpoints. Fortunately the guard was one of the guards who worked for Team Rocket back when the Rockets controlled Saffron.  
  
"Hello sir,what is your purpose of visiting Saffron City? Business or Personal?"  
  
"A little bit of both." Giovanni said dropping a few hundred yen on the counter.  
  
"I see sir. Welcome to Saffron City." Giovanni nodded and entered the city. Giovanni continues to be astonished of how money can move mountains in man's world. But then he shouldn't be surprised:Greed and money always went hand-in-hand with Team Rocket.  
  
As much as Giovanni wanted to debate this issue it would have to wait,his hunger was steadily increasing. He saw a nearby restaurant. 'Not too dilapidated. It would have to do.' He walked towards the restaurant and entered it. It was darkly lit. 'Perfect.' Giovanni always headed to the dark corners of a restaurant,another defense mechanism which he needed to protect his secret identity.  
  
He sat in a booth in the innermost recesses of the restaurant thinking. Thinking about Sabrina.  
  
'The last time I saw her was on Cerise Island. I wonder how she's doing.' Giovanni last saw her on Cerise Island right after Lance was vaporized by Yellow. He admonished them on recruiting children to do their dirty work and told them to return to their respective gyms. Surge wasn't too pleased and Sabrina...Sabrina had this saddened look on her face. Giovanni thought he saw something else on her face but couldn't pinpoint it. Not that he was the master of emotions or expressions.  
  
The waitress came with a menu and said a list of specials. Giovanni just said the special and she walked off. Just something edible was enough. Edible and fast. The sooner he ate,the sooner he can leave. He couldn't afford to linger and get spotted. Although besides Rocket agents,there were very few who knew. Red,the grandson of Oak,possibly the thief. The Gym Leaders he wasn't sure. The list of people who knew his double life was short but still...  
  
'Why risk taking chances?'  
  
The food arrived and it was supposed to be country fried steak and mashed potatoes but it look like one gray mass.  
  
'It's food...I think. That's enough.'  
  
Giovanni couldn't afford to take it back. He wished he could ditch this spartan life and everything that went with it but he can't. Not yet.  
  
He finished the meal,got the check,paid and left. He was lost in thought once again.  
  
'Maybe I should check on her since I'm here. To see what progress she's made for the resurrection.'  
  
'You sure you're going for that or for something else?' his conscience said to him.  
  
'What do you mean? It's business. Nothing more.'  
  
'Keep telling yourself that and maybe it will come true.'  
  
'Why do you say that? You think I miss her? That I care about her? Ridicious!'  
  
'That may be true but you could use some companionship. You have lived a solitary life as of late.'  
  
'It's necessary. For the good of the Team.'  
  
'What about yourself?'  
  
'I can't afford to be distracted now. I must focus to regain my former glory.'  
  
'That's important but wouldn't it be nicer to share that glory with someone? Like Sabrina?'  
  
'Yes...it would. But why her?'  
  
'She's proper rank,she's quite intellectual,and she's got a dark reputation as a Gym Leader. Like you.'  
  
Giovanni mulled that over,true Sabrina had all that and more. But it's not like he knew much about her. Just where she came from and what Pokemon she has in her roster.  
  
'It's a perfect opportunity. Don't waste it.' his conscience said tauntingly.  
  
'If I do it,will you leave me alone!?'  
  
It said nothing and Giovanni emerged from his thoughts and looked where he was.  
  
He was at the Silph building.  
  
Giovanni softly growled as he looked at the decaying ruins. The building stuck out like a festering wound. Especially among the bright skyscrapers. He wondered why didn't they tear it down. Surely enough time has elasped. Three years worth.  
  
'Perhaps it's acting like a mounment to something. Sabrina might know.'  
  
He stared at the building for a while and then walked away. The sight of the building rocked him to his core. It looked like someone built a mounment to his failures. His mother would have a field day if he used the expression correctly.  
  
He walked to the gym and noticed the fighting dojo next door. Given the choices he would prefer physical type of attacks to Sabrina's more subtle special type attacks. Physical damage is proof that damage actually occurred, rather than special which can show that no damage took place at all. Visual damage gives the tired fighter extra incentive to push themselves to topple their opponent. But he did respect Sabrina's preference. No visible damage can be used to fool the opponent and the seriousness of their injuries.  
  
He entered the gym and saw the warp tile and smirked. Sabrina always liked to toy with her opponents like he did. Giovanni walked through the gym and saw some of the rooms. It looked like people were taking tests of some sort. He'll have to ask Sabrina about it.  
  
He entered the doors to the main gym. He peeked inside to Sabrina and what look like a trainer competing for a Marsh Badge.  
  
"I challenge you to a battle! If I win I get the Marsh Badge!" The trainer exclaimed. He was a teenager and had black clothes,chains,and piercings every whichway. Goth was the style Giovanni believed this was. He once remembered that Sabrina was into this fashion choice as well. Sabrina had on a skin tight red dress with long black leggings and yellow boots. 'Quite delectable.' Giovanni smirked. He quickly hid his thoughts before Sabrina could detect them.  
  
Sabrina blanketed for a moment. As if she detected another but familiar presence. 'Couldn't be.'  
  
"Alright. Two-on-Two. Agreed?"  
  
"Fine. My Normal Pokemon are immune to Psychic attacks anyway."  
  
"Really?" she said bemused.  
  
"Yeah,really."  
  
"I'm aware of that myth and you're sadly mistaken." she said in that emotionless tone she uses sometimes.  
  
"No,I'm right."  
  
"You're wrong. Now let's battle and be ready to insert your appendage in your mouth."  
  
"Don't you mean foot?"  
  
"It's all the same."  
  
'Crazy psycho bitch.' the gothic trainer thought which Sabrina picked up. He threw his pokeball.  
  
"Go Porygon2!"  
  
The ball opened and a CGI monster appeared. It looked a drinking bird toy Giovanni saw in his youth. Giovanni was astonished that Porygon had a evolution. He had much to learn.  
  
"Go Slowking!" She levitated the pokeball and opened it mentally.  
  
The creature looked like Slowbro but with the Shellder on its head not on its tail. He had much to learn indeed.  
  
"Lock-on!" the gothic trainer exclaimed.  
  
"Swagger." Sabrina in a eeriely calm tone.  
  
Porygon2 looked square at Slowking's eyes. As if it was taking careful aim. Slowking exhaled,creating a cloud which aimed for the opponent. Porygon2 wobbled. A stance Giovanni knew meant that the virtual pokemon was confused.  
  
"Zap Cannon!" the gothic trainer exclaimed.  
  
Porygon2 wobbled but hit itself in its confusion.  
  
"Psychic." Sabrina emotionlessly said.  
  
Slowking glowed its eyes and covered its opponent in a blue light. It appeared that the hit was critical. But Porygon2 was still standing.  
  
"Tri Attack!" he exclaimed.  
  
Porygon2 wobbled and hit itself once again. Then Porygon2 stood there for a minute then fainted.  
  
"Perfect. Saves me an attack." Sabrina half smirked.  
  
The gothic trainer recalled the virtual pokemon. "Let's see how you do against this!" He threw another pokeball and out came another creature. A multicolored gifaffe with a movable black head on its tail.  
  
"Go Girafarig!"  
  
Sabrina inward grimanced. Girafarigs can be very tough opponents. Their tails are supposed to have mysterious powers to drive off enemies.  
  
"My girafarig is immune to Psychic attacks." he proudly said.  
  
"That's because girafarig are half psychic. Of course they're immune."  
  
"You're wrong! My girafarig isn't psychic! I'll show you. Girafarig,Crunch!"  
  
The long neck pokemon ran to Slowking,sharp teeth bared.  
  
It bit Slowking in the neck. It wobbled but stood its ground.  
  
"Slowking ,Swagger again."  
  
The royal pokemon repeated its action from before but the cloud missed its target.  
  
"Yes! Girafarig,Stomp!"  
  
The long neck pokemon expanded its forelegs and jumped. Both legs smashed deep into Slowking's shoulders. Slowking wobbled a little bit then fainted.  
  
"Now what are you going to do psycho lady?" the gothic trainer smirked.  
  
'I have no choice.' "Go Alakazam!" She said as she recalled Slowking and brought out Alakazam.  
  
It made its trademark hum and levitated to the playing field. Giovanni noted that she finally evolved that beloved Kadabra of hers.  
  
"Child's play! Girafarig,Crunch!"  
  
"Alakazam,Kinesis."  
  
The psi pokemon was faster than Girafarig and it waved one of its trademark spoons in the hopes of decreasing Garafarig's accuracy. Girafarig blanketed for a moment but struck with Crunch. The damage hurt Alakazam somewhat bur Sabrina didn't look so good. She was clutching her heart with her right hand.  
  
"What's wrong psycho lady? Afraid you stuck your neck out too far?" the gothic trainer smirked.  
  
Sabrina scowled at him and then let go. She was not going to show weakness. Especially in front of him.  
  
"Alakazam,Kinesis."  
  
Alakazam looked at its trainer with a look of real concern on its face. 'Please keep going old friend. I'll be fine.' Alakazam didn't believe her but did what it was asked.  
  
"Bah! Girafaring,Crunch!" Girafarig began to Crunch when it..missed. The Kinesis is working!  
  
Sabrina saw this and took her chance.  
  
"Alakazam,Kinesis again." it did just that.  
  
The gothic trainer was getting frustrated. "Girafarig,Stomp attack!!!"  
  
'He's slipping. Good,now I can take my chance.'  
  
"Alakazam,Psychic."  
  
A blue energy enveloped the long neck pokemon and it was powerful. Alakazam or rather Kadabra always was Sabrina's powerful Pokemon. The attack was powerful but not enough to knock out Girafarig.  
  
"Girafarig,Agility!"  
  
"Alakazam,Psychic."  
  
Since it was faster,the psi pokemon repeated the previous attack. Girafarig wobbled in confusion but it finally fell.  
  
"No. No!"  
  
"I'm the winner. Excellent job,Alakazam. Return." she conveyed great feelings of joy to the psi pokemon as it was recalled. Alakazam returned her feelings from inside the pokeball.  
  
Giovanni was impressed. She took on impossible odds and won. Fine qualities for a mate. 'Where did that come from?' But before he could mull further Sabrina spoke.  
  
"I won. Now if you would please leave."  
  
"No way! I want a rematch."  
  
"You'll get one when you mature. Until then get out of my sight." she glowed her eyes and teleported the trainer out of the room. Where she didn't know or care as long he was away from her. She fell over and nearly fainted.  
  
'Mother,help me please.' she didn't call for her father. He would just admonish her for being weak like he always did. As she breathed heavily Giovanni looked on. She needed help. 'So much for subtlety.' he ran out onto the gym and picked her up.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm here." he whispered to her. Surprised he actually said it.  
  
She heard a voice. A familiar voice. A familiar voice she thought she would never hear again.  
  
She opened up her eyes.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
One)The ending is slightly different than what I had but this works fine.  
  
Two)I hope the battle was authentic. I redid the battle sequence to put in Girafarig. It originally had Ursaring instead. I wanted to skip the whole Faint Attack/low user accuracy dilemna so I skipped it. And I just wanted to make Sabrina win. Those who play the Pokemon TCG know about the Colorless resistance to the Psychic Pokemon. So I threw that in. Since I was doing a goth trainer I wanted to give him gothy-looking Normal Pokemon. And Porygon2 and Girafarig fit the bill. Could be a myth I don't know that.  
  
Three)It will be longer as we progress. But with my "Teen Titans" romance fiction and real life,updates won't happen a lot. Hopefully I'll have two more chapters done by end of May. Hopefully.  
  
Four)The title is a rewording from a "M*A*S*H" episode "Tea and Empathy" I picked up "Earth" because that's Giovanni's type.  
  
Five)I made Giovanni real analytical here because that's his manga personality. Always thinking,always scheming,that's a hell lot better than his ultra-arrogant anime personality which turns me off occasionally. Sabrina,I'm using her anime personality more because her manga personality isn't expanded so much so I need something to base her turmoil and range and the anime fits like a glove.  
  
Six)Reviews are appreciated but I'm going to continue this story no matter where it takes. 


End file.
